


Sun and Stars

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, F/M, Paparazzi, Press and Tabloids, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is not a fan of the spotlight, but dating an Avenger has put her on display.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous said: Can you write some fanfic about that "sun and stars" quote?
> 
> I'm fairly certain they were referring to this post [(x).](http://squirrelstone.tumblr.com/post/131782364059/and-i-assure-you-i-will-ship-it-until-my-dying)

Darcy Lewis did PR. She was good at it, she liked it, and she got to hang out with her friends without being in the spotlight. When it came to parties and galas and battle cleanup, she was always there but rarely photographed. Until, of course, she started dating Loki. His redemption story was well-known, something Darcy had worked tirelessly on when Loki joined, and in the process of getting to know him, Darcy fell _hard_. Fortunately, he fell right back.

Unfortunately, the paparazzi noticed this and decided to capitalize. Worse, the fans noticed. It started out innocently enough, a few gossip rags demanding to know who she was—“come on, people, I’ve been the one giving press releases for the past year!”—and a few tumblr users commenting on how cute they looked or how she was the devil incarnate for hooking up with “their man,” but of course it had to grow.

In the past week, Darcy had been on three talk shows, been ambushed leaving the Tower eight times, and constantly followed. There was no way she would ever get used to it. She dressed modestly, and whenever she was heckled to show more skin, it took everything in her not to start throwing punches. Whoever said it was usually met by about a dozen death glares from her friends, so that helped, but it was still embarrassing.

She had mostly abandoned her own tumblr in order to run the Official Avengers blog, meaning that she had to follow certain blogs. Certain blogs that sometimes posted or reblogged nasty things about her. Word of her first encounter with Thor had gotten out, and “Tasertricks” wasn’t dying any time soon. She could barely scroll down a page without seeing something about her and Loki.

A notification popped up in her inbox, one of many waiting for her to get to, and she sighed, clicking on the little envelope at the top of the screen. The latest one was fanmail, a message from one of the two people who had figured out _she_ was running the blog.

_Hey D, I know you’ve gotten a lot of shit lately, and I thought this might make you better._

Darcy clicked on the link below, and she was brought to a blog she’d never seen before. The link was directly to a particular post, one of gifs and pictures of her and Loki, all with text over them.

The first was a gif of Loki at an official press conference, the first one explaining what he had done in the past and how he was trying to atone for it. He looked solemn and stoic, but Darcy knew the pain hidden behind.

The next image was just a picture of Loki, sitting at a panel in his Jotun form, the discomfort obvious to even the untrained eye. It was the only known photo of him in his Jotun form, snapped by someone who had ignored the ‘no photography for this portion of the conference’ rule. The photographer had been dealt with, but not before the picture made it all over the web.

The next was a gif of her at another event, snatching a camera from someone who wasn’t supposed to have one and breaking it. How she missed the video camera, she wasn’t sure.

Next was another gif of her, pushing Loki onto a stage, his first ever event, even before it was known that he was involved with the attack on New York.

The next four were a collection of gifs and pictures of them kissing, holding hands, and just generally looking at each other with those dumb smiles on their faces you only got when you were truly in love.

Each of the images read respectively:

_Give me a broken, self-loathing man_  
_Who firmly believes no one could ever love him_  
_And a strong-willed woman_  
_Who doesn’t take any of his shit_  
_And gradually becomes his light_  
_And hope_  
_And sun  
_ _And stars_

Beneath the photoset were the words, _and I assure you I will ship it until my dying breath._

Darcy couldn’t help but blush and wipe away the tears that came to her eyes. She reblogged the post before getting out of her chair and heading to the gym where Loki was training. Tumblr said she was his light, but they didn’t know it worked the other way around as well.


End file.
